The present invention relates to a producing apparatus, and more particularly to an aparatus for producing leaves for Christmas tree.
Known methods for manufacturing leaves for Christmas tree includes the iron wire twisting method and the plastic moulding method. The latter is not extensively used since it is expensive and difficult in manufacturing the leaves and the leaves produced thereby have a poor strength. The former is thefore relatiavely widely used and however, suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The iron wires and the plastic cloth are not positively twisted together and easily get loose; and
2. It calls for a large magnitude of manpower in cutting the two sides of the plastic cloth into desired small strips and therefore the production volume is greatly limited.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to overcome the disadvantages encountered by the prior art.